光のミサの後
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: Set Right after Lights death Misa finds something that change the way people see things ---One person ---One page ---One idea---2 Lives ----1 chance to fix it all
1. 光のミサの後

Sum: Set right after Lights death Misa finds something that could potentially revive Kira but she cants do it alone…..

Who will she chose?

Will they accept the challenge. Or will it drive them insigne ? it has been said many a times; people who use the death note meet their unfortunate end slowly and miserably.

Okay i'm just have to say that I do not own death note or anything that I may use in this story so ya….. just getting that out of the way

Please also read my other death note story "Kira shall rule again" I hope you like this story.

DISCLAMIER 2 If this story somehow in anyway resembles another death note story, then I am sorry. Its just that I read so many fan fics that I get these ideas based on fanfics that where based on a different fan fic so its kind of hectic.

* * *

PS THE TITTLE SAYS After Light

* * *

光のミサの後

Happily ever after is just a line fairytales. No one gets that end, I know. But I wish I could have known that before Light died.

I told him to be careful. How could hiss plan have failed so easily I mean he had Mikami checking the notebook for a fake at all times! So how did he not win? I feel like I have no reason to live any more.

Even if I do, its not like I have a lot of time left to live it. I made the eye trade twice, so if I had 60 more years to start with I would have only had 30 and then I cut it again so I would only have 25 more years but that was 14 years ago so that would mean I have 11 more years. But hey that's just a guess. Could be longer could be shorter.

_____________________________________________________

I dig my head in Light's clothes. It still smells like him, I miss him so much.

As I rub his things against my face, I hear something crinkle. I shake the shirt that I'm holding only to find a piece of the death notepaper in it. I shake the shirt again. Make that 2 death notepapers.

I smile; this must be a sign from Light that he is okay. That he is in heaven watching me.

He must want me to finish his business so then I can join him. Once again I will be Kira for him.

But I have a problem now. I have no shinigami possessing my notebook. So if something happens how will I give up possession of it?

Besides Mikami-san is in prison, and being sentenced to life. There is no way I can do anything about it. The good news is that the police force has no proof of me being Kira. They just assume that I was not aware of me knowing Lights secret. Plus being an actress had helped…hadn't it?

So with no one to ask I'm going to be forced to do what light told me not to.

I open my phone and dial her Number.

______________________________________________________________

The first ring

The second ring

Finally she picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Misa-Chan?" the voice said quietly. I could hear her mother in the background.

"Syu-Chan, I need to talk to u in privet." I said quickly.

She must have understood what I was taking about because I could her say in the background, "mom could you please leave the room, my friend is on the phone."

"Okay I'm alone, now what do you want to tell me?" she asked a little hint of sorrow in her voice.

Oh' she thinks I'm about to spill my feelings out on her.

"They told you what happened to him right?"

"You mean Light?"

"M-hum" I reply.

"Ya, they told me; gave his life so Kira could vanish."

"Syu-Chan, what did you think about Kira?" was this so sudden to ask?

"You _promise _that you wont tell anyone?" she asked carefully.

"I promises."

"Well, um, sometimes I still think that bad people don't deserve to live. But doesn't everyone think that once in a while?"

"No Syu-Chan, they don't…"

"Misa-Chan! What are you saying!" She said franticly.

"I'm saying not all people believe that. Some believe they all should be dead. Every single bad person should die"

"Misa-Chan what are you trying to say?" she panicked.

"Light was Kira."

"MISA-CHAN イムないばか(I'm not stupid) Light was not Kira! How could you say something like that!" She retorted. Her voice filled with rage.

"I know that Light was Kira Syu-Chan! I was the second Kira!"

"Misa-Chan stop it your scaring me!"

"Sui-Maza Syu-Chan, but I'm not lying. I need you to come over, right away."

"Um, sure." Syu-Chan answered

"Do you want me to pick you up? I mean I don't want you to push your self, you still have to recover" I hope that didn't come out rude.

"Haiy" she says instantly.

"Misa-Chan are you all right?" she asked me worriedly.

"Ya, I'm fine I just miss him." I said referring to light. Obviously I'm trying to soften Syu-Chan up so she will be more likely to believe me any way.

* * *

_____________________________________________________________________________________

If Syu-Chan agrees is she no worse then Light-Kun????

What will happen to Misa… Syu…. The pages….

Find out in the next chapter……..


	2. 美沙の家

THANK YOU FOR READING

*Yays

So here it is the moment you havnt all been waiting for.

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE (Cuz someone...I will not say their name..cof cof Emma Cof cof. Says that Just owning all 12 mangas does not count)

* * *

PS TE TITLE SAYS Misas home

* * *

美沙の家

"Misa-Chan," Syu-Chan said giving me a hug, though she was sting down it still was tight squeeze. "I missed you so much, I brought you something." She said handing me a picture of light and me at the beach last summer.

"Arigato Syu-Chan,"

"Your welcome." She replied smiling.

"Syu-Chan what would you do if you knew that Kira was in the room with you?" I asked trying to be as serious as possible.

She stared at me blankly. Obviously confused.

"Answer me Syu-Chan!" I said getting annoyed. I hope she wont tell any one what I'm saying to her.

"Um…I guess ..私は彼を喜ばせるためにしようと (I would have to try and please him.) You know so I would not die…" she answered shyly.

"What if you where asked to do something, by Kira?" I hope she doesn't freak out on me now, I feel like I'm getting somewhere.

" I guess it I would ……" long pause. "Well I would…No …wait it's Kira…what am I thinking." Another long pause, the poor girl in her wheelchair looked so confused and scared.

"I guess I would do what he says. I would have to. I mean he could kill me if I didn't

"What if Kira was not a man." I said. Why does every one assume it's a man? Why not a girl?

"If Kira was not a man? Are you saying that you think Kira is a girl?" Syu-Chan questioned.

"No Syu-Chan I don't think Kira is a girl."

"Wait! What?" she spat out confused.

"What I'm saying is that I know Kira is a girl."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know because I am Kira."

"YOU KILLED LIGHT!!!!!!" she screamed

"No, he used to be Kira."

"うそつき. (Liar) You're wrong my brother was not Kira. He gave his life to stop Kira." She screamed. Shaking so much that she almost fell out of her wheelchair.

"Syu-Chan do you trust me?

"I want you to help me be Kira." I said calmly.

"No way Misa-Chan you're freaking me out. What's wrong with you."

"You said your self that you would help Kira." I responded.

"But that was different!" she shrieked, leaning over and falling out of her wheel chair.

"Syu-Chan let me help you." I scream as she hits the hard wooden floor.

She looks at me like I'm an escape psycho killer, her eyes bulging with fear.

I reach to grab her arm, but am shoved violently away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDERER!"

I failed you Light I said putting my hands together. Praying to light for my well-being. I mouthed the words I'm sorry.

She cant tell any one that I am Kira; I would have to kill her if she did.

I run upstairs to get Lights old laptop. The one he used to hack the police force's system, this will get her to believe. I hope.

"You want proof that Light was Kira."

I turn on the computer that was never unwired to the task force, so I was easily able to see everything they added to their files.

I login, typing the 20 Letter password: TheWorldWithOutCrime

I quickly do as light had shown me a long time ago. I search the files and Find the one Light.

The top of the document shows a photo of Light. Next to the photo lie the words. Light Yagami—Number one suspect of being Kira………. That's all I think she needs to read.

I hand her to computer.

"O'h G-d. Please, No!" She gasped upon reading this.

She turns her back to be and says, "I will not help you. Even if you are really Kira, I'm not helping you."

"Oh,?"

"You cant make me." She screams. Poor Syu-Chan I hope she is okay. She looks like she is about to lose it.

"You said for yourself you would do what Kira said Syu-Chan." I stated.

"That was different! That was before I knew you were Kira! Misa-Chan No BAKA!" She says trying to weal her self out of the room.

"You think I cant kill you don't you? Well your wrong! I can kill you and I will if you tell the police or any one Syu-Chan." I say as calm as I can. Light once told me that if you stay calm people are more likely to believe you even if it's a lie.

She stops dead in her tracks. As she turns her head around she has tears running from her face. "ごめんね (I'm Sorry.) Misa-Chan." She sinks her head down.

This is my fault.

If only I had remembered L's name I could have more of a use to him. And if only I had been their when he was shot I could have done something.

And Mikami-San , I should have told him a the secret to finding a fake in the notebook. You just have to look at the spine and run your finger over it until you find a bump. Then you take a needle and pick the page with the bump on the spine out and try it out. If it works your safe if it does not work then your screwed.

And Takada, I'm sorry that Light was just using you. He never loved you but at least you died not knowing that.

"I will help you Kira-Sama."

Whoa this is sudden. She is calling me Kira-Sama I feel so important.

* * *

Woah Kira-Sama!!!

Did Syu-Chan just agrea to help Misa??


End file.
